Angel Dust
by Naso
Summary: Zerael tests the power of the lillims in a different manner. One that tests the bonds and the feelings of the three children as well as probing their biggest fears and weaknesses.
1. Angel Dust

After invaluable input from a new friend I have started to do some reworking of this fiction. Hopefully, it will increase the value of the fiction as well as some of its popularity. I've really been trying to make a mark with this fiction, and so I'm now pulling out all the stops. Detail and characterization are going up a notch so I hope it shows! Anyway, try to enjoy the chapter everyone.  
  
~Naso/Episode  
  
"I am NOT a kid! Nyhhaaaa!!" -Skuld/Oh! My Goddess!-  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Angel Dust  
  
Misato stood in Nerv headquarters as the news of the approaching angel had come in. It was the fourteenth angel Zeraul, the angel of might. For the next estimated three minutes the UN would still have command of the situation, and then it was predicted to enter Tokyo-3's limits.  
  
That was when Nerv would gain control of operations. Asuka and Rei were getting prepped and put into their entry plugs, but no one could find Shinji. He was really going to leave this time it seemed. Misato continued to be distracted over her charge when Maya offered some 'interesting' information to the commanders and the major.  
  
"Sirs, the UN is trying a chemical attack on the angel!" Maya reported. In the upper area where the two commanders were Gendo gave no indication to having heard this.  
  
"Are you sure an angel wouldn't be susceptible to such an attack if it did not raise its AT field?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"I am not certain in the least, but it would be amusing to see what effects this attack could have." Gendo said as his trademark smirk appeared beneath his gloves, "You never know how things will turn out." The other man kept his gaze on Ikari to see if he would elaborate, but he should have known better. He returned his gaze to the large up-front monitor the command center used, and he saw Zeraul slowing floating towards Tokyo-3 airspace.  
  
Just when it seemed it would reach their area of control though, a large cruise missile smashed into its head. Being as its head was practically planted into its wide shoulders the missile released its contents out onto its target. The chemicals within the missile sprayed onto Zeraul in a chalky torrent.  
  
"Looks like a positive hit to me." Misato said smiling, "Is it having any notable affect though Maya?" Maya returned her attention to the data she was receiving momentarily.  
  
After making certain of her information Maya replied. "Magi are still uncertain, but I have just received new information. What?! The UN got the missile mixed up! That thing was full of, Angel Dust?" There was a brief snicker from one of the techs, but he quickly shut up as he felt the ice cold gaze of the commanders upon him. Gendo, who had lost the smirk a little while ago, had already returned it to his face.  
  
"Interesting how that man works." He said, and somewhere in the vicinity Kaji sneezed as he went about watering his melons. People back at Nerv must still be talking about him.  
  
"Magi report a change in the targets pattern!" Maya shouted suddenly, "Target pattern is changing to. orange, now green, blue, and pink?" As her confused voice carried the notice to all the personnel Zeraul started to visibly shake on the monitor. Everyone stood now, peeled to the screen, and a few seconds later the angel of might fell into the ocean like a lead brick.  
  
Water was tossed up in a gigantic spout the sprayed the camera observing the event. "Target has disappeared from scopes!" Maya reported. There was a brief pause in activity before Gendo spoke up.  
  
"Keep everyone on standing alert." Gendo voiced calmly, "Keep the pilots ready for combat." He then left with Fuyutski. "Most interesting." Gendo noted as he left.  
  
Asuka fumed in her entry plug, and she silently prayed her synch score didn't fall during the wait. Rei only seemed completely calm. No one ever knew what she was thinking. Still what was happening to the angel, and what was Shinji doing?  
  
Shinji had actually found Kaji at his melon patch after sneaking out of one of the shelters. He approached the spy as his curiosity got the better of him. After all why would Kaji water melons? Hopefully not some sick obsession the man had.  
  
"Kaji what are you doing here?" The young Ikari asked the man, and Kaji turned to regard Shinji with a grin.  
  
"I had a second job that Nerv didn't actually approve of." Kaji explained as he watered some of the less mature plants, "So I'm doing what I can do at the moment, just watering my melon patch. I find it very relaxing to grow these simple little plants."  
  
Shinji thought about this, and figured Kaji had his reasons even if it seemed strange to be out during an angel assault. Then something occured to him. "Kaji you got fired for watering melons?" Shinji asked, and Kaji became the first person in Evangelion to have a face-fault.  
  
**I hate how authors redo this scene and NOT stray from the lines AT ALL!**  
  
Kaji got up and frowned at the young teen. "The question is Shinji what are YOU doing here? Unlike me you can do something, you can pilot Eva." Shinji lowered his head and scowled.  
  
"I am not going to pilot Eva anymore." He stated calmly, "It is too painful." Kaji laughed at the young man.  
  
"Shinji don't try and convince me of that." Kaji said as he still was chuckling, and while Shinji didn't appear to pay any attention to what he said. Kaji knew otherwise. "Honestly Shinji, the time you have spent here has most likely been the best time of your life."  
  
That remark caught Shinji by surprise, and he stammered as he tried to deny it. "I found out my father hates me, I found out that I am no good at making friends. I only use people like my father."  
  
Kaji frowned when he heard that. "Come on for one thing you didn't find out your father hated you. You already thought that. What you found out is that he is a prick, and you don't have to be sad about that."  
  
He almost laughed when Shinji smiled at that. "You just like feeling hurt so you don't get over it, and as far as not making friends I have seen you make some very good friends while you are here."  
  
Shinji's scowl returned with friends. "Yeah like Touji?"  
  
Kaji stopped smirking as Shinji's depressive nature started to grate on his nerves. "That wasn't your fault, and he has most likely told you this if you have asked him. Shinji, there's something you should know about the world. People always use one another for comfort, and unlike a lot of people you have given back as well. There is nothing wrong with that. Have I ever told you how helpful you are to Misato?"  
  
Shinji thought about that one for a second. "She has always been worried about me, but I have never been worried about her."  
  
Kaji growled in frustration. "Honestly I can't see why she cares with the way you are acting now, but then again saving her from getting nuked might be part of it. Misato needs to care for someone, because it makes her feel less guilty. You should talk to her about that."  
  
Shinji considered this for a moment. "I will, think about that Kaji. Thank you." Shinji said as he started to walk off.  
  
Kaji smiled again as Shinji disappeared from his sight. Returning to his watering the man soon thought of another problem that concerned him rather than Shinji. "I might live long enough to see these harvested." Kaji noted happily as he continued his watering. As Shinji headed to see Misato, the angel of might was having his mind toyed with by a wondrous drug of the UN's courtesy to it.  
  
It was cracking apart its armor slowly, as the pollution in its mind changed the shape of its body. Blue veins were growing and pulsing from Zeraul's body as its dillusion took form. It was feeling depressed by it's mission suddenly, and in it's warped mind it decided to somewhat alter the test it would give to the lillims.  
  
Shinji entered Nerv and managed to get a total of two yards inside before he was stopped, handcuffed, and dragged to the command room where Misato was. He wasn't really surprised at the rough treatment. Nerv was a military organization, but god damnit he was an Eva pilot wasn't he?  
  
She seemed more than a little surprised to see her young charge. "Shinji did you get caught?" She unlike other members of Nerv didn't feel forcing the boy to do this was right, and she sympasized with him completely. He was able to read her concern, and he felt good when he realized he hadn't needed to check her face to see if it was there.  
  
"No, I decided I wanted to pilot again." Shinji said, and that announcement surprised everyone somewhat. "I know I'm not needed at the moment, but I have come to realize that I might actually be best suited staying here."  
  
Misato knew there was still something that must be bothering him however. "What about your father Shinji?"  
  
Shinji had to frown at her question. Then, after a minute the frown left his face and he gave Misato a minuscule smile. "What about him Misato?" the boy asked.  
  
Misato didn't know just what to say at that moment. Shinji had finally realized that there were people who cared for him. People who cared more than anyone ever had, and he had actually felt he deserved that. Maybe even that he wasn't hurting them. He might finally be over the hedgehog's dilemma!  
  
Despite what her mind told her to do she hugged the boy warmly. Shinji painfully noticed that most of the staff was staring at him. "Come on Misato everyone's staring." Shinji told her as he fidgeted. Well, maybe he still was getting over the dilemma?  
  
She released her charge, and personally removed his handcuffs with a key she had in her jacket. Considering that she owned no handcuffs herself Shinji wondered where it had come from. He looked at her curiously and she blushed. He came to the conclusion Kaji had given it to her. Misato gave him a warning look.  
  
"Go get into your plug suit and we will talk about this at home!" She scolded and he did so as he smiled. He was changed a few minutes later and as his entry plug filled with LCL he heard a familiar annoyed voice.  
  
Asuka's image joined her voice on the communication screen, and she didn't look pleased to see him. "I told Misato not to worry. It's not like we need you here anyway. Don't get in my way when we're out there you hear me? I'm not in the mood to baby-sit you like everyone else." Shinji smiled, and this didn't go unnoticed by Asuka.  
  
She seemed to take his smile the wrong way however, as she started to berate him all over again.  
  
Then Rei's voice somehow cut quietly through Asuka's curses as her own face appeared to Shinji. "It's good to see you again Ikari." Rei seemed almost glad to see him! Shinji felt somewhat at peace in that moment, even though Asuka was still cursing him, and despite the fact he would most likely soon be facing an angel.  
  
From his office Gendo smiled over his laptops image. "It seems my son has gotten over himself." He then amazed Fuyutski by laughing out loud. Something must have seemed very funny to Ikari Gendo as he had said that.  
  
Just then the mild reverie was cut off by alarm klaxons going off accompanied by an Update from Maya. "Angel has surfaced at the city limits to Tokyo-3, pattern is blue. I repeat angel has reemerged, Magi confirmation of angel attack!" Shinji and Asuka both snapped to strict attention in their plugs when they heard that.  
  
"Launch Evas!" Misato shouted.  
  
Fin~  
  
While I deleted a lot of the conversation in this chapter, I did keep Rei's remark to Shinji in for personal reasons. It might make more sense to everyone later. For the record I am not stating if this is a S&A or S&R fiction. It is both and at the same time it is neither. You will just have to wait and see. Once I get this back from my beta readers I will work on chapter two. Well, after finishing this chapter of course.  
  
I think Karina would be happy to note the MASSIVE overhaul I gave the speech in the chapter. I really feel as if I've done a lot, and at the same time done nothing. This is only the first chapter though.  
  
I await the comments of those I am sending this to, and hopefully they'll be good comments. I hope you enjoy working with me on this as well. I really want to thank you ahead of time for agreeing to help me with this. You are all great people!  
  
~Naso/Episode 


	2. Hallucinogens!

Before I begin the next chapter I would like to say a few words on two reviews my first chapter received. In all the insults and stupid comments these two 'anonymous' reviewers only managed to point out that I had given the wrong number to the fourteenth angel. Every single 'fact' they pointed out was wrong in one or more ways. To give an example I never mentioned Kaworu I mentioned Touji. Also, considering the fourteenth angel doesn't activate it's AT field until Rei tries to shove an N-2 mine down it's throat, I would say the UN should feel free to TRY to attack. Especially since the said angel is roughly 99% human. Oh yeah, I guess that means Rei was there to fight as well doesn't it? To the two hippocritic morons who told me to get my facts straight I will say this before I begin: If you are too uneducated to read, you are not cut out for reviewing. I hope all the other readers enjoy this chapter, because I do actually put some thought into my writing.  
  
**You should have read what I wrote when I was still pissed!**  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"You'd rather eat shit?!"  
  
-Gene Starwind/Outlaw Star-  
  
  
  
**I know many ppl have quoted Hilda with her 'dim stars' speech, but this one is used less!**  
  
Chapter 2- Hallucinogens!  
  
Shinji gasped as the angel staggered into view of the two Evas from behind a mountain range. Rei was still underground do to the fact she only had one arm on her Eva at the moment. He heard Asuka say something in German, but he wasn't quiet aware what she had said. She wasn't cursing, because he knew all of those. While for the most part it still resembled the angel of might we all know, and love to see destroyed, there were some minor differences. Zeraul had splits in his armor where most of the drug had landed on it, and the splits were being caused by blue veins pushing through the plating.  
  
The veins seemed to pulse with some kind of energy. It was almost as if the veins pumping the angels blood had decided to become part of it's outer anatomy. It was shuffling it's feet along the ground, and it appeared almost like a zombie from a horror film. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation.  
  
"Misato what is with this angel?" Shinji asked, and after a short silence Misato answered him. "Shinji the angel has been affected by a narcotic. The Magi believe that the angel is trying to assimilate the drugs. It's armor has been compromised thirty percent, and it's speed has dropped indeterminably from the changes."  
  
"Great Misato, the angel is constipated, but I think baka here wanted to know what you want us to do." Asuka stated. She was answered when a weapons rack rose to the surface with the positron cannon, and rocket launchers. This was a less mobile form of firepower, but much more powerful than the assault rifles both Eva had presently equipped.  
  
"I want you to take advantage of the situation." Misato stated, "Be careful okay?" Asuka's face was claimed by a mischievous grin just then as she realized this might actually be fun for once. She gauged Zeraul's present speed, and guessed she had all the time in the world for target practice.  
  
"Hey Shinji want to see who can take out the S2 core first?" Asuka taunted, and happily noted that Shinji had grabbed the familiar positron cannon.  
  
"Okay, but I get the cannon." Shinji said, and he flashed her a rare smile over her monitor. Shinji grew a backbone, and the angel lost it's own. This is a decent day after all Asuka realized. She picked up the rocket launchers with as much restraint as she could muster, that being none, and fired along with Shinji hitting home on the angel with actual results. Zeraul cringed as the paired fire hit it strongly in the chest, and it fell onto it's back.  
  
Some of it's chest armor cracked even more than it had before, but this wasn't due to a narcotic. Damnit these lillims were NOT being nice in return! Zeraul was going to start the games before it got itself killed, but then it noticed the third Eva wasn't around. Zeraul mentally groaned as it realized it would have to lure up the third Eva. With this in mind Zeraul started playing possum. Those damned lillims had to do everything the hard way.  
  
"No movement from target. I'm going to try and finish it." Asuka stated calmly as her game seemed to be over a little prematurely. She nervously urged her Eva forward towards the downed, and immobile target. Shinji fell in behind her as she advanced on the fallen Zeraul. Her giant red mecha dropped the rocket launchers as she drew her prog knife.  
  
Damn, the shoulder compartment had never made so much noise in her entire time as a pilot. It was the ideal choice for destroying an S2 core though. Shinji stopped to draw a secure bead on Zeraul as he was at a close enough range for his liking, and Asuka piloted her Eva to the back side of the angel. Shinji gripped the controls of his Eva firmly, and focused as best he could on staying calm. They both knew the angel wasn't dead, but it didn't seem to be able to fight at the moment.  
  
When she was ready, and Shinji indicated he had a lock on the S2 core she readied herself to plunge down the knife. She reared back, and brought the knife down at the S2 core.  
  
Just as the colored blade was going to stab into the angel though, Zeraul closed the defensive hatch it had, and shut off the knife's chance at success. Then the folded blades that Zeraul called arms flopped out from it's shoulders onto the ground. Both Evas jumped, and Shinji about pulled the trigger on the positron cannon.  
  
Then he remembered Asuka was right there, and he held fire as long as he could. An entire minute passed and still Zeraul didn't act further. Damn this was a nervous situation. Shinji briefly remembered an American movie he saw one time called 'Independence Day', but he couldn't place why he remembered it now.  
  
"Asuka cut off the panel. Shinji is covering you." Misato ordered coolly through the comm. Line. Asuka got a hold of her nerves before she answered.  
  
"Sure, easy for you to say." Asuka stated, "I'm sure Shinji needs new LCL after that fright though." Misato cursed through the comm., but it wasn't necessary as Asuka was already lowering the prog knife towards the plating blocking access to Zeraul's core.  
  
As she was just about to reach the plating though, one of Zeraul's arms snapped up and took off the arm she had her prog knife in. She screamed bloody murder as the blood from her arm poured out over the angel and even managed to slightly blind Shinji even though he was a good distance away.  
  
Shinji went to fire then, but as his aim focused again after being blocked with the blood of Asuka's Eva the other cloth-like arm snapped out as well. It shattered the positron gun into pieces, and managed to pierce the shoulder of Shinji's Eva. Shinji joined Asuka in her screaming, but unlike her he wasn't done getting damaged.  
  
Zeraul whipped it's arm that had pierced the purple Eva's shoulder, and promptly took off a good portion of the Eva's torso with the shoulder.  
  
Well that sure made Zeraul feel satisfied. Just as this was taking place though a klaxon back at Nerv went off. "Sir Unit 00 has just launched with an N-2 mine!" Maya reported.  
  
"What?! Rei what are you doing?!" Misato asked as the blue hared child's Eva reached the surface. Sure enough Rei had an N-2 mine in her good arm, or her Eva's good arm to be precise.  
  
"I will handle the angel." Rei said flatly as she started now to run at Zeraul. The speed of her massive Eva upset everything in her path as she made a bee-line for the angel. She was just closing the distance when Zeraul started to glow a faint blue. Then it seemed to explode in a blinding flash of white light. The children all screamed as their vision went to a pure white, and they felt the force of the explosion wash over their Evas with a blinding intesity that burned their pupils.  
  
As it hit the Evas the children felt a slight tingle going through their own bodies. When the light faded Zeraul had indeed exploded, but strangely nothing was damaged. Not even the ground it had been on had gotten scarred. Then Misato noticed the Evas. Units 00, 01, and 02 were flat on their backs lined up in a row, and their arms were crossed as if in a casket.  
  
"What the hell?" Misato asked, but then Maya was receiving information from the Magi. "The pilots and Evas are fine. The Magi are reading that all damage done to the Evangelions has been reversed, and that the pilots are in perfect condition." Maya stated. She was a little surprised at what she was reporting, "The angel seemed to detonate, and do nothing."  
  
Knowing not what to do, Misato ordered the Evas to return. Under the advise of Ritsuko the Evas were to be scanned for any foreign elements, and the pilots to spend the evening at the Nerv hospital wing. As the day dragged on into the late evening though, nothing was found. "It's strange isn't it?" Ritsuko said to Misato while Maya tampered with one of the Evas at it's cage. Unit 01 to be exact.  
  
"Ritsuko, everything is strange with the angels." Misato said, "I just feel it DID do something though." Ritsuko nodded.  
  
"I hope just once they aren't going to pull one over on us." Maya added from the purple Eva. As she started to crawl across the head of the unit, obviously done with her job for now, the head of the unit suddenly snapped back. This effectively tossed Maya for a good fifty yards right into the LCL after she had flown over the other two women's heads.  
  
"What the hell?!" Misato shouted as a deafening sound started to come from the Eva. "Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" the unit started as it began the largest sneeze in history.  
  
"Oh shit get down!" Misato shouted, but Ritsuko just stood gaping at the large mouth of the Eva which was starting to come undone from it's metallic casing with bangs and grating noises.  
  
"AAACCHHHOOOO!!!" the unit sneezed forcibly as it's head snapped back down. The snot and other odd colored liquids that blew out caught the wall, some of the catwalk, and all of Ritsuko as it went. Misato and Maya went, for the majority, untouched.  
  
Misato stood up as Ritsuko started to tremble in both fear, and horrendous anger. The women was covered in slimy snot, and it coated her hair as well as her cloths completely. "T-that, that, t-th-that." Ritsuko began while shaking and then pulled herself together again, "THAT BITCH!! How dare you sneeze on me you old purple hag!"  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko curiously as she continued to rant at the giant that, once again, had gone dormant. Meanwhile in the hospital the three pilots sat back in a type of observation room, and watched anime. Shini and Rei had gotten dark, and light blue pajamas while Asuka had a pink set with just a hint of a red hue to it.  
  
"I can't believe I have to watch this crap." Asuka said noticing the lack of well muscled martial artists, and the presence of mobile suits piloted by wimpy teens.  
  
"Sorry Asuka, but they don't have Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or GT." Shinji said, "All I could find was different Gundam series, Bubblegum Crisis, and some Escaflowne thing." Rei looked at the other two then returned her gaze to the television screen. Would Shiro Amada be able to make it as an Eva pilot if he were real? Her thoughts were interrupted as Asuka smacked Shinji in the head with one of the tapes.  
  
"You had Escaflowne and you were playing this CRAP?!" She ranted at him, "Baka! Put in Escaflowne." Shinji turned to Rei, who pretended to not care what was on the television. Hearing no objections he changed tapes, and in a few minutes he felt his stomach turning over as Asuka wowed over a certain blonde hared knight named Allen Schezar.  
  
A few hours later they had watched a good deal of the Escaflowne series when Misato came in, and promptly announced lights out. Asuka made some fuss as she was being forced to share a room with a pervert like Shinji, but she was ignored. The three pilots bedded down, and soon were asleep. This turned out to be where the trouble began.  
  
"It can't be a coincidence they all fell asleep within point six seconds of one another could it?" Maya asked Ritsuko who had also noticed this fact displayed by the Magi.  
  
"It could be a coincidence if not for the fact they have synched brainwaves as well." Ritsuko added, "You had better inform the commanders and Misato." Maya sighed, and got on the phone.  
  
Shinji, Rei, and Asuka meanwhile were all asking the same question as they sat in a blank white void: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAM?!  
  
**Rei said it quietly, Shinji said it a little surprised, and Asuka squawked so loud it was enough to say that they all shouted. Thus everything balances out as them all shouting.**  
  
"So who's world shall we visit first?" a teenage voice asked a little mischievously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, and then the person appeared. It was a boy in loose fitting blue jeans, leather boots, a white shirt, and a blue vest. He had blue spiky hair that was unkempt and short, and the sword draped over his back begged to be noticed. His face was narrow and boyish, but his jaw was set with a firm bone structure.  
  
"I said who's world should we visit first?" He asked again with a little amusement showing through, "Oh! Can I pick?!" The three pilots stared at him in a daze, and Rei blinked twice.  
  
"Shiro Amada?" She asked somewhat skeptically, and the teen face-faulted.  
  
"I don't even look like him!" He shouted as he got up.  
  
"Definitely from an anime though." Asuka noted.  
  
"My name is Graham Siker, and personally I don't like being mistaken for other blue hared people. Maybe you can answer my question now?" Graham asked them.  
  
"Can you specify what you meant?" Rei asked him curtly, and he sighed.  
  
"Oh brother. Naso I WILL get you for this!" Graham said as he shook a fist at the void of white. He ignored the three before him, and spoke. "Sorry, personal problem." He said, "Now where should I begin?"  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well maybe now you are getting the idea? Well I doubt it, but it depends on how perceptive you are! Now the fic will get interesting as the pilots must answer this strangers question. Who's world shall we visit? I wonder what he meant by that? No it's NOT a crossover. Give me a review or two, and I will gladly write more.  
  
BTW- I plan on ONE DAY drawing a picture of the three children watching anime in their pajamas, but if anyone pre-empts me, feel free to send me a picture. I just thought it'd look kawaii!  
  
~Naso 


	3. Dreamland

Well I haven't updated this little fiction in a long time, but it was for a good reason! It all has to do with a coming story of mine called 'The Crimson & Jade Saga', and this story kind of goes along with that so I've had to wait to update. Otherwise I risk spoiling the stories. Anyway here is chapter three at long last if anyone is still interested. I must say, decent Eva fics are in decline recently for some reason. Like I've been promising for a long time, here is chapter three at last!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"All women are special."  
  
-Narrative/Outlaw Star-  
  
  
  
**So many good quotes come from that series, and most are NOT from the characters. It's annoying sometimes.**  
  
Chapter 3- Drifting In Slumberland  
  
"Please feel free to start anywhere." Asuka said as the others remained quiet, "I'd really like to know what's going on." Graham put on a shaky smile as he prepared his explanation.  
  
"Well you see angels are sent to give the lillims tests." Graham explained, "This wasn't supposed to be Zeraul's test for you, but he wasn't in a proper state of mind after the narcotic he came in contact with." The pilots didn't show much reaction to his statement, so the young man decided to continue.  
  
"What you are in now is a type of 'group sleep'." Graham explained, "This status has been induced so you can visit a possible world that tests each of you. Once the tests are completed you can all wake up and go back about you lives, but there are two small problems."  
  
"What problems?" Shinji asked. He seemed a little nervous, and Graham couldn't blame him. Asuka shot Shinji a glare that told him very specifically to stop being such a wimp.  
  
Graham tugged at the strap of his sword's sheath and considered not telling them. They could find out on their own, but then again he had told them there were problems. "It's like this." Graham said with new resolve in his voice, "You might get hurt in the dream, and you might not even pass your test. If either happens it will have a profound effect on your sleeping bodies. Just like with Eva there is negative feedback. Ask Shinji what getting run through does."  
  
Asuka seemed to take this as a challenge. "It's like piloting Eva huh?" Asuka asked with a slight grin, "Then it shouldn't be a problem for me." Graham frowned at her ego. He turned to address her directly, and when he spoke Shinji and Rei both seemed to lose the ability to hear him.  
  
"It will NOT be like piloting Eva as you think it Asuka." Graham stated, and his voice held an edge to it that struck a chord of fear within the girl. He then continued after that sunk in, "This test is more about living than anything else, and their won't be a wall you can put up between you and what you are faced with."  
  
As Graham turned back to address the others as well, sound returned to Shinji and Rei. Shinji realized it as he heard Graham's pant leg slide against his other pant leg. "Now then." Graham began, "I can explain little more other than what I have, but I will leave you one last piece of information." Asuka gave her attention despite being slightly distracted by Graham's warning.  
  
"Pay close attention because it is VERY important. When you enter each world you will still retain the knowledge you have now, but your roles in general could change by huge factors. You may be sworn enemies, or even just meeting for the first time, you may even be a spy or a type of general. Take close caution to what you do, and look out for any signs of something that might be important to your trial. Each trial will be based on strength, but most likely it will concern your will or strength of your character. I can't tell you anything else about your trials, I'm sorry."  
  
"So we will choose who's trial we partake in first?" Rei asked. Graham simply nodded. He seemed to be stuck in a more serious mood now than when he had first appeared into the void. "I shall go first then." Rei stated absolutely. Graham appeared a little worried at this, and he flashed Shinji a slight look of panic.  
  
"Actually I'll go first." Shinji stated as he feared what Graham was worried about. Graham seemed to relax a bit upon his choice. Rei didn't understand the exchange, but she accepted it. Asuka however, seemed distraught.  
  
"What's with that little knowing look you gave each other?" Asuka asked stepping between both Graham and Shinji. She noticed now that Graham was somewhat taller than the other boy, and that he was most likely older.  
  
"I'm over three-hundred years old, so I'm much older Asuka." Graham stated calmly answering her very thoughts, "Knowing looks are the kind I give most often." He didn't seem to care for Asuka interrupting, and he seemed to almost be telling her off.  
  
"Fine just forget I even asked." Asuka stated roughly, "This had better be a 'test' worth my time." Her last remark caused Graham to smirk a little bit. There were two types of comments Asuka made concerning trials such as these. The dumb ones that would get her killed, and the dumb ones that showed she was venting. This one was the latter of the two.  
  
"Okay so it's Shinji's trial right?" Graham asked looking around for final confirmation. Each pilot gave him a serious nod of the head, and he sighed. "Okay, then now I have to do the chant." Graham stated as he sweat- dropped.  
  
"The chant?" Asuka asked dryly, "Are you sure this isn't just an odd pizza- induced nightmare?" Graham chuckled at her remark, but he soon regained all seriousness.  
  
"No it's the real deal." He said, "It's only begun to get weird as well. Now all three of you please sit down indian style. Then put your hands on your knees and close your eyes."  
  
All three teens complied with his commands and Graham drew out his sword. Clasping the back of the blade by the attached handle, and the handle below the hilt, he lifted the sword horizontally across his chest. He began a chant that began as only a low murmur from his lips as the gem on the swords hilt began to glow a bright crimson red.  
  
Graham continued with his chant, and as it got louder the children could now hear the ridiculous incantations. "Blown tire on Shampoo's bike, Kama and then a premature wave, multi-verse to each verse in a backstreet song, lay waste with a Big O, and hear my call." Graham rattled out, "In depths of these child's eyes lay the tomb of each's mother, but not one contains a mystic sword within. Gundams hold no souls as do the Evas, so only in Evangelion does this chant work. Go forth and work your magic, ultimate magic circle!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka both wanted to ask the question about pizza-induced dreaming again, but they were suddenly overcome with a tingling sensation that ran across their entire bodies. Then all three children passed out. Graham and the void faded to nothing but black, and as he went Graham issued a silent prayer. Watch after my MST, she is important to Luthien.  
  
~Fin.  
  
It's getting WEIRD now! No aura of kick-ass, Graham was just adding a little more humor to the chapter. In the next chapter Shinji will be presented with an A/U like none other, but not only must he and the other children live through it, they must look for the signs of Shinji's test. What events will unfold to ultimately give him his challenge? Lol I am getting to have a LOT of fun with this fic, and I think it is getting to be very funny. I will mention two running gags now as they will be in every chapter until the end of the fiction. One is that Zeraul will be in each chapter, but not always a threat. The second is the Tokyo tower. Gotta get that in there as it is the oldest running gag in the history of anime. Yes people this will soon become a romance so don't worry! I promise you that. I am far too sappy to not write something where two people get together. Well, the way this fic will go it might be three people. Don't Shinji wish?! Anyway review and tell me what you think. I plan to update soon!  
  
~Naso 


	4. Double Oh' Trouble!

Hehehe.. I've been away from my writing for over a month now, but at last I update! Bout time huh? Well I won't babble for too much, but I will mention that this fan-fiction is going to be ten chapters long with an epilogue. I like to let people know what they're getting into before I put them through too much. Please if you would, try to read some of my other stories after this. I really do work hard on all my fan-fictions.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I hate you."  
  
-Tidus/Final Fantasy 10-  
  
  
  
**Pretty desperate for quotes sometimes, but considering Shinji's relationship with his father this one works.**  
  
Chapter 4- Double Oh Trouble!  
  
Shinji slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back. Looking around he found himself lying on grass under a solitary tree. Directly in front of him was a forest, and he could see beyond that to a road. Peering back behind himself he noticed he was on the mountain that Tokyo-3 was built around.  
  
"Was everything a dream then?" Shinji asked himself. No he had never gone into the mountains before the fourteenth angel attacked. That meant he was in his dream world. Looking around his peaceful settings Shinji had to wonder what the challenge would be. As he stood up he heard a crack of a rifle and a bullet whizzed past his right shoulder.  
  
Shinji was very quickly introduced to exactly what the challenge would be. Not knowing what else to do, or even what his role was in this world, Shinji took off towards the forest in front of him. Shinji found his sneakers seemed a bit odd when he ran on them, and he found another surprise as he looked down. He was in black dress shoes, and he had a tuxedo on.  
  
**Secret A-gent man, secret A-gent man. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**  
  
As Shinji reached his cover a thin tree to his left splintered as another shot from a high powered rifle impacted with it's trunk. Shinji twisted to shield himself from the splinters that burst out, and promptly tripped over a set of roots from another tree. When he fell something round fell from his jacket pocket, and even Shinji knew a grenade when he saw one.  
  
"Oh my god!" He shouted before he got up and ran into the forest. If the person firing the rifle at him didn't kill him he would do it himself! What kind of person wore a suit with grenades put in it anyway? If Asuka had been there she'd have smacked him for being an idiot.  
  
By the time Shinji was halfway through the small forest his two pursuers had reached the edge. A short lanky man in black went to enter the forest after Shinji, but the second man stopped him. The first man looked up at his stubble-faced partner and frowned. "What's wrong Kaji I thought we were supposed to pursue the kid until we killed him?" He asked.  
  
Kaji stopped and pulled out a cigarette. "This KID is a professional spy trained in assassination, intelligence gathering, mortal combat, and field tactics. If we followed him in there we'd never come back out." He explained taking the first puff from his cigarette, "We'll catch up to him and kill him later. We know where he's going after all."  
  
The other man grunted a half-approval. "I'd rather kill him now and get it over with. Gendo trained a monster when he made that boy what he is." He said. Giving into Kaji's orders he shrugged and gave a slight laugh. "That kid almost shit himself when that tree blasted apart though." He said.  
  
Kaji also chuckled and dropped his cigarette. "Yeah, Shinji was always a punk." Kaji said as he started rubbing the cigarette out with his foot. Both men heard a distinctive clicking sound as Kaji kicked away a wood chip that was stuck firmly in the pin-ring of the grenade Shinji dropped.  
  
Vaguely, Kaji wondered how many people felt like an idiot right before a spy got the best of them? Then the grenade exploded and he didn't get his answer as he and his partner were blown to bits by the c-4 packed grenade. Exiting the other end of the forest near the road, Shinji turned to watch as his ears alerted him to the explosion. He hadn't set off the grenade when he dropped it and took off running, so that must mean his would-be assassins must have tripped it. That was pretty lucky.  
  
"Ikari can you hear me?" Rei asked him from seemingly nowhere. Shinji was startled and looked around for Rei, but the enigmatic girl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Rei?" Shinji questioned, "Where are you." His first answer was a horn from a semi coming up the road in the distance, but then Rei spoke again.  
  
"From the communicator in your earlobe, Agent Ikari." Rei stated, "If you are referring to your transportation, you should have just heard the truck coming down the road." Shinji finally put the pieces of the puzzle together after he actually let what Rei said register.  
  
"Okay I understand, I think." Shinji said, "Where's Asuka?" Rei didn't answer right away, so Shinji repeated his question. "Where is she Rei, do you know?" Shinji asked.  
  
After a short pause Rei answered him. "The target's location is not currently known. We are to return you to base. When the truck comes by please jump aboard using the rigged pole on the side. Then your mission will be complete." Shinji really was clueless as to what Rei was getting at with targets and returning to base, but as the semi rounded the turn and approached he understood the part about getting on the truck.  
  
"This is a bad dream." Shinji stated quietly. Rei didn't answer him. Either she didn't hear that part, or she chose to not say anything. He found the latter more believable. Gathering as much as the Ikari 'Balls' Substitute as Shinji could he prepared to jump and grab the six-foot rod that was extended from the side of the truck.  
  
"Be careful, Ikari." He heard Rei almost whisper before the truck was upon him. Encouraged by her words Shinji jumped and let the pole slap into his hands as the semi went by. Once it had him the truck started to speed up as it had apparently slowed down for him to grab on. Shinji didn't know how long he would be able to hold on like he was, and he was more relieved than surprised when an eight-foot square panel of the truck was reversed. This put him and his pole on the inside of the truck, and he lowered himself to the floor before he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Looking around Shinji noticed the interior of the truck was filled with technical equipment and personal. Sitting in a chair in the middle of it all was Rei. Shinji found it odd to see her dressed in anything but her plug-suit or her school uniform. That feeling extended to when he had seen her in her underwear, but he was on the border of being shocked even more at what she was wearing now. Rei was dressed in a black mini-skirt and a red cotton tee. She also had a lab coat draped over her small frame resembling doctor Ritsuko's.  
  
She rose and walked over to Shinji. "I thought you didn't like the color red?" He asked her as she approached and started fiddling with something inside his suit. If he had known it was there maybe he would have known what she was playing with.  
  
**Keep in mind hentais.. My Gauss Rifle is always primed and ready.**  
  
Rei gave an almost vengeful tug on his suit as he said that. "I don't." Rei stated flatly, "I heard you were shot at, but you seem to have escaped injury. Still, please follow me to the front of the cabin." Shinji nodded as he decided Rei could explain things to him a little better. As he walked forward he heard a remark from a young man greatly resembling Touji.  
  
"I told you that you weren't the only one interested in Ayanami's calves." Touji whispered to Kensuke as the other two passed. Kensuke adjusted his glasses as he continued his work.  
  
"I wish I was." Kensuke added absently, "If Agent Ikari likes her, my admiration will only get me shot."  
  
Touji laughed, "Yeah or you might step on a grenade he sets for you while pretending to trip over a computer cable." They both stopped laughing and kind of shuddered as the recalled the two men Shinji had so devilishly blown to pieces a short while ago.  
  
Meanwhile in a separate room of the truck's back, Shinji was getting quiet a shock from Rei. "I'm supposed to kill Asuka?" He shouted, "No way! She'd murder ME!" Rei tried her best not to smile ruefully as he said this. That or frown as she thought of ways to kill Soryu herself so Shinji would not have to. Her train of thought was interrupted as Shinji realized another reason he couldn't kill Asuka.  
  
"If I killed her we'd never finish this dream thing." Shinji stated, "Killing her would kind of be an automatic disqualification." Rei did frown now. For what reason I won't say though.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay so this is where Shinji's dream is headed. How can he possibly get good at being a spy so quickly? Will dumb luck save him again, or will he freak out and ruin it for everyone. Just who is Asuka in this world where a secret agent would be going to kill her? Just being Asuka might be reason enough. Gomen, but MAN that girl is a threat to ALL security not just national. Well, that's all coming.. in the next chapter! Okay, so I'm being an evil bastard. I love it!  
  
~Naso 


End file.
